50 Words RokuNami Edition
by 9peggy
Summary: 50 word challenge, RokuNami style! Lots of fluff.


01. Finish

"Annnndd, there! Done!" Namine proclaimed triumphantly. She finally finished her painting of Roxas, and it only took two hours! She looked up to thank the blonde, but noticed he wasn't moving. She laughed softly, figuring that he didn't think it was _really _over. "You can move, sweetie." But he still remained in his position. The only thing he did is speak stifled words out of a tight mouth.

"I can't . . . I'm stuck."

02. Nothing

Before Namine, Axel used to say that Roxas acted like a total zombie. But now that they were together, he seemed more…lively.

_Silly, _Axel thought chuckling; _He'd be nothing without her._

03. Alone

Namine used to be so alone before Roxas came along. She'd be stuck in her room in complete solitude. Her mother had practically begged her to come out and become more social. Now that Namine did, no wonder her mom treated Roxas so well.

04. Desperate

"How do I look? To desperate?" Namine asked her sister Kairi. She was going on a date with Roxas, and she needed to make sure she looked okay. Kairi bit her lip.

"You want the truth?"

"Yes, please."

"Well . . . Actually, you don't look desperate _enough_. . ."

05. Down

"Roxas, _please _be careful!" Namine yelled down to Roxas as he scaled the rock wall. She heard him laugh.

"Don't worry Nami! I'm too selfish to leave you yet."

06. Tongue

"How's it look?" Namine asked Roxas, holding up her finished art work.

Roxas placed his chin in his hand, looking very much like an art critic. "It's both original and good; however, the good parts aren't very original, and the original isn't good enough."

Namine swatted at his arm playfully, and childishly stuck her tongue out at him. "You're impossible."

07. Hair

"You're so weird when you do that." Kairi teased her sister. Namine shrugged as she sprayed more perfume on her comb before running it through her blonde hair.

"Hey, if Roxas just so happens to want to sniff my hair, I've got to make sure it smells good!"

08. Kiss

Roxas was different when it came to kissing his girlfriend. If she was being adorable, he would kiss her nose. When they were saying good-bye, he would peck her cheek. But he would never-_ever_- kiss her lips, before asking first.

09. Smile

Namine sighed frustrated as she dialed Roxas' phone number.

"Hello?"

"Roxas, I feel sad, and angry and just plain discouraged about my art rejections. Please smile. It's the only thing that makes me feel better…"

"I would Nams, but . . . we're on the phone . . ."

10. Imagine

Namine smiled blissfully as Roxas knelt down on one knee and pulled out the ever-waited ring….

"Namine!"

Namine snapped out of her daydream by Sora waving his hand in her face. He suddenly smirked.

"Imagining about Roxas?"

"No…"

"Namine."

"Maybe…"

11. Defy

Roxas rubbed his hands together with the hair-cement and applied another coat to his blonde spikes.

"Why do you even do that?" Axel asked had asked him. "It's weird."

"Namine likes gravity-defying-hair. And like you're one to talk, carrot head!"

12. Notice

Namine furrowed her eyebrows in defeat. It'd been a month since she'd, 'borrowed,' Roxas' necklace, because he'd said it looked good on her. But he hardly even noticed. She sighed sadly as she put the necklace back into its drawer.

The next day . . .

Roxas placed his hand under Namine's chin to tilt her head up. He had a confused expression as he asked, "Where's your necklace? I liked it so much on you . . ."

Namine would have to remember to think first before she locked a precious item in her drawer next time.

13. Celebrate

Roxas blinked sleepily, awoken from his dream, when he heard his girlfriend shout, "Happy Birthday, Roxy!"

"Namine…that clock _better be _broken, or I won't be too happy that you woke me up at the ungodly hour of _three o'clock in the freakin' morning, _just to wish me a good birthday . . ."

"Um….it's broken."

14. Morgue

"The morgue is a scary place, huh?" Namine said timidly to Roxas and Axel.

"Don't worry, Nams," Roxas said smiling reassuringly at her, "I'll protect you."

"Yeah, unless we get attack by the undead, which means you will both be completely helpless." Axel said, before getting elbowed in the ribs roughly, courtesy of Roxas.

15. Charm

"C'mon, Namine," Kairi encouraged her sister, "I know you've got the charm look somewhere inside you."

Namine tried to follow the instructions once again; lips slightly pouted, shoulders down, and look up at him with pleading eyes. "Does it look okay?" She asked.

Kairi studied her face, and then sighed. "Well, it can give him something to laugh at."

16. Bath

Namine giggled as she held Roxas out at an arms-length when he tried to give her a hug.

"Are you crazy? You just got back from the gym, you silly boy! Shower _first, _hug, _later."_

17. Dance

"Why again, are you so determined to learn salsa?" Kairi asked Namine, as she watched her sway around the room with an invisible partner.

"Because," Namine panted, "That's the theme for the up coming dance, and I'd rather not look like an idiot in front of Roxas, thank you very much."

18. Scream

Axel was satisfied with the terrific shriek that came from Namine when he scared her by surprise, but not so much when he got punch in the face by Roxas in return.

19. Kick

"Please let me in? It's freezing outside!" Roxas begged through Namine's door.

"Tell me you're sorry for the way you acted, first." Namine replied.

"Okay . . . I'm sorry you thought the way I acted was wrong."

Roxas probably did deserve the sudden jerk as Namine kicked the still closed door.

20. Feel

"How do you feel?" Roxas asked Namine, as he tried to give her some more medicine.

"Like I'm gonna throw up…" Namine answered sickly, "Oh, and also the feeling of gratitude for you taking care of me, even though I look like a complete mess on sick days…"

Roxas smiled as he lightly tussled her mass of blonde hair. "Any time, Nami."

21. Stutter

"R-r-Roxas! I'm F-f-fine!" Namine stammered, her teeth chattering uncontrollably. She once again pushed away his coat that he was trying to give her. "Y-you'll g-g-get c-c-cold without it-t."

"Namine," Roxas replied, getting aggravated, "Just take the dang thing. It's _freezing cold, _and I don't want you to become ill."

"Th-then wh-what about y-you?"

". . . That is beside the point. Just take the jacket!"

22. Learn

"So, what have we learned today?" Namine probed Roxas, as she applied another bandage to his scratched face. Roxas sighed, before saying.

"'Never ride skateboards down a hill without a helmet….'"

23. Fight

Roxas hated it when Namine and he got in a fight. He decided he needed this problem to be fixed as he picked up his phone and called her.

"Ready to apologize, Roxas?"

"Well, Nams . . . I don't want to fight anymore."

"So, are you saying you're sorry?"

"Well, not-"

*Click*

Problem _not_ solved.

24. Steal

"You, Namine are a master of thieving." Roxas stated. Namine looked at him weirdly. Was that an insult…?

"Um, okay, why?"

"Because, _you _have stolen my heart." Namine smirked at him.

"Roxas, if you think this is going to get me to buy you that candy bar, think again."

25. Fascinate

"Okay, Namine, seriously, _why _are you staring at me like that?" Roxas finally asked. She had been eyeing him with total awe written on her face for ten minuets!

"Roxas," Namine said quietly, "How _do _you get your hair to stand like that, again?"

26. Forget

"Can we just forget that ever happened?" Roxas asked Namine embarrassingly after he ungracefully fell off his skateboard. Namine gave him a cheeky grin.

"Sure . . . I already put it on YouTube with my iPhone anyways."

27. Hurt

"Namine please! It's practically gushing blood!"

"Roxas, it-"

"_Please?"_

Namine sighed as she kissed Roxas' paper cut on his finger. He was such a drama king at times.

28. Never

"Darn it! This painting is harder than I thought. But don't worry Roxas; I won't give up."

Roxas would have groaned in exaggeration, but she really wanted to do this painting of him, so he couldn't give up either.

"Take your time…." He spoke through drawn lips.

29. Close

"C'mon guys! Closer! You're a couple, aren't you?" Sora encouraged Roxas and Namine as he tried to take a cute picture of them. They were always so embarrassed when showing affection publicly.

30. Fade

"_Roxas, Nobodies like us are only half a person. You won't disappear, you'll become whole!"_

Namine woke up with a start from the dream she was just having. It seemed rather a passionate one with Roxas . . . And so _familiar. _

31. Direction

"I told you we should have gone left. . ." Namine said irritably, as they finally stopped for directions. They were probably never going on a road trip together again.

32. Road

"On the road again. I can't wait to get on the ro-"

"STOP SINGING ALREADY!"

"Wow, Namine . . . someone needs to take a nap. . ."

His comment was followed by a hard punch on the shoulder for the fifth time that day.

33. Question

"Roxas . . ." Namine said to him silently, "I have a question, but it's gonna sound a little dumb . . ."

"Oh, c'mon, Namine. Your questions are always adorable, no matter how stupid they may sound."

Even Roxas had to shudder at the glare he got in return from Namine.

34. Between

"Between you and me . . . I still sleep with a stuffed animal." Roxas admitted to Namine. This was why he would never pick 'truth' in Truth or Dare ever again.

35. Trap

Roxas was just about to reach for the forbidden cake, when…

SNAP!

Namine walked into the kitchen, amused that her trap had worked successfully on Roxas. "Told you; you are never getting that cake!"

36. Dress

"How do I look?" Kairi asked Sora and Roxas when she had picked out a dress for the dance. While Sora marveled over his girlfriend's beauty, Roxas just gave a simple nod. However when Namine asked them how hers looked, he kissed her on the cheek sweetly and said, "You're perfect."

37. Admit

"Admit it," Namine said, with a smug grin, "You can't live without me." Roxas just smirked.

"I'll admit it when you do."

"Not a chance."

38. Chance

"Okay," Roxas said, holding out a nickel, "Heads, I ask her to marry me. Tails, I wait for awhile longer."

_Flip-Clank-clink!_

". . . Okay, maybe I should try again. . ."

39. Believe

"Come on, Nams! I _know _you can get this sculpture done! Just _Believe!"_

". . . That sounded so cheesy . . ."

"Do want encouragement, or not?"

40. Dream

Kairi and Namine tried to hold in their fits of laughter, as they watched- and recorded- Roxas mumbling in his sleep.

"Namine….No, Nams, not the hair!"

41. Shine

"'_Cause baby you're a Firework! C'mon let your colors burst! Make 'em go awe, awe, awe, as you shoot across the sky, sky , sky!"_

"How was that?" Namine asked Roxas about her song, practically glowing. Roxas just smiled and nodded, secretly pretending the song was meant for him.

42. Tied

"Fine, we'll call it a _tie, _but I still think I crossed the finish line _first." _Namine told Roxas annoyed. He couldn't stand being beaten by a girl.

43. Conspire

"Do it." Namine said to Roxas firmly. He _had _to agree with her this time.

"Fine," Roxas said eventually, placing his hand in the air as he did his vows. "I promise to never, under any circumstances, bother you when you're drawing ever again. Happy?"

44. Couple

"I can't believe they thought we we're _married!" _Namine laughed as she and Roxas watched a local couple walk away. "I mean, we're not even wearing _rings." _

Roxas laughed along nervously, as he felt the velvet box in his pocket bounce around. He seriously needs to ask her soon . . .

45. Undercover

". . . but even though he has some serious flaws, I don't think I could live without Roxas. I mean, he's so sweet when he's not arguing with me, and he's really reliable, not to mention, pretty good looking."

Roxas smirked slightly as he gave a girly, "_Uh-huh . . ." _Namine didn't suspect a thing in his girl disguise.

46. Care

"Do you even care?" Namine asked Roxas after he'd said, 'Whatever you want, dear,' to almost every one of her wedding questions. "This is _our _wedding."

"Sorry," Roxas smiled sheepishly, "My dad just said that's the best way to answer a wife . . ."

47. Creep

"Gah, Roxas! That's disgusting!" Namine wrinkled her nose, as Roxas ate peanut butter . . . straight out of the jar.

Roxas laughed as he replied, "You shouldn't knock it 'till you try it, Nami."

"Creep . . ." Namine giggled as she stole the jar from him, hesitantly trying it herself.

48. Empty

"Roxas . . ." Namine said shyly in to the phone, "Could you pick up some more blue paint on your way home? I'm sort of out . . ."

"**Again?"**

49. Bones

"When you die, Namine, I want to keep your bones as a reminder of you."

Roxas hoped her response would be, 'Awe, you're so sweet!' Instead she looked at him as if to say, 'You've got a serious problem.'

50. Writer's Choice- Forever

"I do." Roxas said with absolute confidence. The happy look on Namine afterwards was considerably memorable.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest said, stepping back ever so slightly to give them space.

Roxas cupped his soul mate's face lovingly, as he leaned down to place his lips on hers, sealing their forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! Finished! That was alot of fun. :) I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just this story. I hoped you liked the RokuNami fluffyness. ;) **

**Remember, everytime you don't review, Namine punches Roxas' shoulder. We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?**


End file.
